Mon Coeur: 25 Romantic Themes
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: COMPLETED UsaEndy, GenSen A series of humourous and simply adorable drabbles that feature our favourite SM characters during the Silver Millennium. All stories are interconnected sequels and companion shorts.
1. 2 Love Letter

**Mon Coeur: 25 Romantic Themes**

_by: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note and Synopsis**: Responding to the 25 Romantic Themes Challenge at Sailormoon using any character and any genre. Hope you enjoy reading them!

* * *

**2 - Love Letter.**

Words: 333

"Jadeite, I dare you ..." Endyminion paused in mid-sentence to build up a climax, as the other occupants leaned forward in their seats to hear his challenge.

The four Terran generals and their Prince were playing a round of truth or dare, a game that Endy had learned from the lunar princess. "I dare you to write love letter declaring your utter devotion to the charming Princess of ... Mercury and then leave it in the Princess' chambers." He ended with a flourish.

Both his Martian pride and loyalty to his prince would not allow Jadeite to back away from challenge. The blonde nodded once and then left to pen the said letter. A single pair of eyes stared imploringly at the retreating form, before Zoicite also made his hasty departure.

Game forgotten, Endy redirected his attention to the two remaining occupants of the room. "I do believe you have incurred the wrath of Ice upon Fire and Earth," remarked Nephlite.

"I do not doubt Zoicite's allegiance and I do believe regicide is still a capital offense."

"You are only the Prince of Earth, your highness."

Endy smiled and raised an eyebrow to the suspiciously-silent Kunzite. "You are cruel, Endy, but well-played."

It was unspoken that Zoicite had his eyes set on the Mercurian princess since their first meeting in the library. However, he had made no advances beyond a cursory hello. It was frustrating yet amusing to see. On the other hand, Jadeite made no secret as to his infatuations for the Princess of Mars. By having Jadeite write a love letter to Lady Ami, it will incur the jealousy of both Zoicite who may be incline to step up the challenge, and the fury of Lady Rei which may work in Jadeite's favour. However, Jadeite needed to survive both offensive attacks before he could reap from the rewards.

"Only killing two birds with one stone," replied Endy, "I never dared Jadeite to sign the letter and I certainly didn't specify which princess' chambers."


	2. 4 Secret Admirer

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note:** Here's a really quick one. Sequel to 2- Love Letter.

**4 - Secret Admirer**

Words: 68

She saw him exiting the East Wing in a hurry.

'What is he doing in the princess' chambers?'

She went to investigate but found nothing out of the ordinary, until she spotted something on her desk. The note was simple, _"For you the Lady of Mercury ... From a secret admirer."_ Next to it wrapped in sheer satin, was a glass figurine of a swan suspended from silver chain.

* * *

AN: I told you it was short. Can you guess who the sender was? 


	3. 10 Shared Secret

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to 4- Secrete Admirer. Thanks for your continued interests. You don't know how lovely it is, so hope you like this one too.

* * *

**10 - Shared Secret**

Words: 100

"Is it done?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Did she see you?"

"I don't think so."

"You think? You aren't sure?"

"Do you doubt my abilities as a Terran General, Sworn Guardian, and Friend to Prince Endyminion of Planet Earth?"

_Silence. _

"You are supposed to say no."

_Silence._ Then a sigh.

"The gift was a nice touch."

"Really?"

"Yes."

_Silence. _

"Still planning on killing Endy."

"No."

"You know, he played us good."

"Yes."

"As much as I appreciate it, I don't want him to meddle."

"No."

"Up for a little revenge?"

"Always."

"Good. It will be our little secret then."


	4. 23 Flirt

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to 10 - Shared Secret

* * *

**23 - Flirt**

Words: 123

"What is he doing?"

"He's talking."

"That's more than talking. He is putting his arms around her waist."

"The general population would call it dancing, Endy."

"He's too close to be just dancing and he's whispering something in her ear. Look, she's blushing."

"Green is not a becoming colour on you, my prince."

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe it's called jealousy."

"I'm not jealous."

"No, of course not. My mistake. It's called revenge."

"Excuse me?"

"I think this is Jadeite's way of getting revenge for that little dare you pull with the love letter."

"Excuse me?"

"He flirts with Princess Serenity to get you jealous. Now you are mad and he gets his payback."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll pay him back."


	5. 1 Star Gazing

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note: **Not a direct sequel to 23 - Flirt, but think of it as a side story in the general timeline. It's more appropriate a sequel to 4- secret admirer and 10 - shared secret.

* * *

**1- Star Gazing**

Words: 539

She escaped to the gardens in the middle of the third dance. In her minds eye, she saw the lovely image of Serenity dancing with General Jadeite. They were both vivacious and all in the name of good joke. They were both literally and figuratively playing with fire, because Rei, though she would deny it, was a bit jealous of their closeness and Jadeite's incessant flirting. Not to mention, Endymion would have a few choice words (if not blows) at his General's advances.

She took a path down to the palace gardens. She had discovered a small sanctuary where she could admire the night sky with little intervention of her own. It was little wonder that General Nephrite was so fascinated by these ephemeral twilights.

Often, she would come alone to clear her mind, but she found herself coming more often after receiving her mysterious gift. The girls had questioned her thoroughly about the intricate necklace and its lovely swan pendant. She herself had ran that note through numerous scans and computer analysis, but came up with nothing of value.

"What answers do you seek in the stars, Princess?"

She was startled and found the intruder to be General Zoicite. She blushed at the sight of him with his emerald eyes and gentle smile. He stepped forward and the natural moon rays cast a glowing contrast on his countenance. She had trouble drawing her next breath, so she avoided his gaze entirely by looking up at the skies.

"Princess?"

"It is not simply answers that I seek, General."

"Zoicite," taking a forwarding leap in their address.

"Pardon?"

"Please Princess, call me Zoicite. General is too formal."

"Then, you must call me Ami, Zoicite."

"Ami. What else do you seek from amongst the stars?"

"Understanding, hope, peace ..."

"Such things you cannot find here?"

"Such things that cannot be found in books, or computer databases ..."

"No, but you can find them there?" He asked almost incredulously.

She turned to face him, but before she could open her mouth, he interjected. "It's beautiful."

"What?"

Then she followed his gaze to the spot around her neck. Closing her arms around the necklace, she murmured, "I know, thank you."

"It is fitting for you, the Lady of Mercury."

His eyes met hers imploringly as she recognized the familiarity of the phrase. "For you the Lady of Mercury ... From a secret admirer."

"But ..."

"Glass signifies ice for such is the entity of your powers, and a swan because you are graceful, and elegant, but your beauty ... surpasses the brightest stars in the sky."

She was speechless and he wondered if he had spoken prematurely. Taking her silence as a rejection, he backed away into the shadows.

"Wait!"

She caught one of his arms. "But I thought ..."

"You thought what?"

"I saw Jadeite."

"You saw him?"

"Or somebody who resembled him."

"So much for the legendary skills of a Terran General," he retorted.

She looked up at him quizzically until he wrapped his arms firmly around her. "Ami."

The single syllable of her name coming from his lips was enough. She knew not to look to the stars for all the intangibles because the man in front of her was ready to give her the world.


	6. 16 HoldHands 8 FirstKiss

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note:** Thought I would post two together, since they are direct sequels to each other. The first one is a sequel to 1 - Star Gazing.

**16 - Holding Hands**

Words: 100

He was sitting with his back leaning against the tree bark. The Princess of Mercury was secured in his embrace.

"Zoi?" the Ice Senshi called out tentatively.

"Are we already at the stage for pet-names, love?"

"Zoicite," she tried again.

"I like Zoi better."

"Are we, you know?"

"Say it, love."

"Are we officially dating now?"

"Must you ask? I thought you were smarter than that, love."

"Zoi," she wanted him to be serious.

"Ami, I always thought that actions speak louder than words," he teased his Lady of Mercury as he indicated their intertwined fingers resting on his lap.

* * *

**8 - First Kiss**

Words: 100

"Ami, may I kiss you?"

She lifted her head from the position on his chest. "Yes."

"It will be our first kiss."

"I know."

"I want it to be special."

"It will be."

"How can you be sure? There is nothing in the records about first kisses."

"What are you saying?"

Silence and she turned away from him.

"Ami." He forced her chin up. She was crying.

"Don't cry." he traced each tear with his soft lips, until he was inches from her mouth.

"I'm being a fool. Our first kiss, it will be perfect," as he closed the distance.


	7. 15 Dancing 17 Cuddle

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note: **Companion to 23 - Flirt.

* * *

**15 - Dancing**

Words: 277

"May I have this dance, Princess?" For the sake of appearance, she agreed.

Her right hand moulded into his left. Her other arm was around his neck while his right hand secured her waist. Her posture was stiff but she gave him the courtesy of leading her around the dance floor.

"You are angry," it wasn't a question.

"How perceptive." Their beat was off, 1-2-3, 2-3-4, the movement was there but the fluidity was lost.

"Are we going to talk about this?" He asked as her heels clicked against the marble and her dress swirled in iridescent white.

"I don't want to."

He dipped her in the middle of waltz, eliciting a small squeal. The members of the court turned at the sound, but seeing the source, they simply smiled knowingly. The couple resumed their dance. Her face was flushed from the sudden rush of blood to her brain when her prince dipped her. He waited.

"You were being childish," she scolded mildly.

"I know and I apologize."

"Courtship is a dance, both intricate and beautiful, but it takes the commitment of two partners. I trust that when I am in your arms, you will never let me fall. Yet, you must extend to me the same right and confidence when we are apart."

"I love you, Serenity."

"I know that, Endy, which is why I think you should apologize to Jadeite." The sharp nails which dug into his skin prompted the appropriate answer.

Satisfied by his response, she said, "After all, I was only trying to get Rei-chan jealous."

He started but recovered quickly, as he realized that they were more synchronous than he previously thought.

* * *

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note: ** An aside for the scene in 15 - Dancing.

**17 - Cuddle**

Words: 100

She followed them with a sorrowful eyes. Her companion sat next to her, but he wasn't focussed on the dance floor. "Our princess is growing up," he said.

"I know. To take up the crown, that is her destiny. Soon, I will lose her."

"You don't lose the ones you love."

She continued to watch with unwavering eyes. "I'm here by your side as I always will be, Luna," he implored.

"Oh Artemis," she cried into his neck and there she stayed for the rest of the night, cuddled close to the rhythmic rise and fall of his warm body.


	8. 24 Shared Milkshake

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note: **Sort of an indirect sequel to 23 - Flirt. What was Rei's reaction?

* * *

**24 - Shared Milkshake**

Words: 303

"He is so infuriating!"

"Oh, do explain."

The fiery senshi needed no prompting. "He always go around with that silly smirk of his, and that narcissistic personality. Then he has the nerve to publicly flirt with one of my best friends like it's nothing. Who does he think he is?"

Makoto smirked at Rei's tirade. She was jealous, but she would be the last person to admit to the fact that she liked General Jadeite a lot. Too stubborn to admit defeat - typical.

"Here have a milkshake. It's cherry."

Rei looked gratefully and she was never one to pass up Makoto's good food. Recently, she had devised a new drink made from milk, ice-cream and various fruits. Taking a satisfying sip, Rei let her anger cooled, until she heard his voice.

"So, what are you drinking?" Rei pointedly ignored him.

"It is considered rude to ignore someone when he is speaking to you."

Again, he was met by silence. "As much as I like hearing my own voice and all, you still haven't my question. Come now, it is hard having a one-sided conversation."

Taking another slurp, she licked her lips once before addressing him. She totally missed the slight bulging of his eyes, "It is also considered to be unladylike to talk and drink at the same time."

"But, it is also impolite not to share your good fortunes, my beautiful firebird."

He knew that his personal pet name for her would get her riled up, "So, you want to me to share?" she asked.

Before he had a chance to nod, she returned, "Share this!" and then promptly dumped the rest of the milkshake down his head.

His eyes flashed, "This isn't over, my little spitfire."

On his way out to change, he added, "By the way, cherry is my favourite."


	9. 12 Caramel

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note: **Sequel to 24 - Shared Milkshake from Mako-POV.

* * *

**12 - Caramel**

Words: 308

She laughed a great deal at Jadeite's expense after Rei dumped the remaining half of her milkshake over his head. After helping her with the clean-up, Rei announced that she was going to mediate to clear her mind. Makoto just waved her off.

Now, she was working on another recipe, one which consists mainly of butter, sugar and milk. With the correct amount of ingredients mixed together, she will get something that resembles chocolate in texture but smoother and thicker on the palate.

It was in the kitchen that General Nephrite found her, with her head bent over her latest culinary masterpiece. He knew better than the startled a sailor senshi, especially one who had the power of electricity at the tip of her fingers, so he waited in silence by the doorframe.

Makoto's radar went on alert when she felt the second presence. She looked up immediately and caught him staring.

"Did I startled you?" he asked.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you are concentrating on your work."

His expression was unreadable. "You could have knocked."

"Yes."

"Then, why didn't you?"

Moving from his position at the door, he gestured with his hand at her cooking pan. "What are you working on?"

"Just a little recipe that I found in one of the cookbooks that Endy brought from Earth?"

"Oh?"

"It's called caramel. Would you like a taste?"

Holding up a wooden spoon that had been dipped into the batter, Makoto was struck by how domestic the gesture was. She would have blushed if not for the fact that Nephrite lowered his lips for a taste.

Rolling the caramel in his mouth, Makoto tried to judge his reaction. After swallowing, she waited for his verdict. "Smooth, rich, ambrosial, sweet, addicting ..."

His eyes never let hers, when he said, "I want more."


	10. 5 Private Picnic

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to 12 - Caramel. More about Mako & Nephrite. I completely forgot that I still had this fic lying around, so apologize for lack of updates. Thank you all for your continual support.

* * *

**5- Private Picnic**

Words: 404

She had spent the entire day making all his favourite foods. He had wanted more of her cooking and she was set for a challenge. She couldn't find Endy or Kunzite anywhere, so she had to settle with consulting Zoicite and Jadeite, though both generals looked slightly preoccupied when she asked them. Ami-chan was missing as well. Mako couldn't locate the blue-haired senshi either at the library or the computer controls. Rei-chan was supposedly still meditating, while both Minako-chan and Serenity-hime were conspicuously missing. Mako decided that whatever mischief the two blondes were plotting better not involved food in any shape or form.

She received his invitation to accompany him to the palace observatory that afternoon. Packing the last of the dishes into a picnic basket, she changed out of apron into something more comfortable. Grabbing the foodstuff, she made her way over to the lookout point.

He was waiting for her. She took a moment to study the back of his profile without seeing his face. He stood with his back erected, emitting an aura of magnificence. He was an enigma to her, but she was ready to venture into the unknown with him.

"I'm glad that you are here."

"I couldn't refuse."

"What is this?" indicating the basket.

"I brought food. I hope you will like them," she said holding it up for his inspection.

"There will be little doubt about that," he replied taking the basket from her. He stood close, invading her personal space with his scent. Musky and overpowering ...

"Why did you ask me to come?"

"Because, I wanted to taste your cooking."

"You could do that in the kitchen."

"Yes, but I find that having a picnic in our own little sanctuary will be more comfortable."

"Ours?"

"Yes," he confessed boldly. He stood closer to her, until their chests were only millimeters apart.

"Is that the only reason?" She stepped closer, the smell of freshly baked goods invaded his nostrils, but he was more distracted by her slightly-parted lips.

"I find you intriguing, Lady Jupiter."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it is also intriguing to know that you have been inquiring about my favourite foods."

"They say in Venus that the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Venusians are always too roundabout for my taste. All you had to do was asked, and I would have gladly showed you all the different ways to my heart."


	11. 18 WalkonBeach 6 CloudNine

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note:** Post 5- Private Picnic

* * *

**18 - Walks on the Beach**

Words: 64

Makoto and Nephrite were on the subject of food, sharing their favourite mixed drinks and shakes.

"On Earth, there is a drink called Sex on the Beach."

"Oh?"

"Perhaps, you will like to try it sometime."

"There are no beaches on the Moon. I would much prefer to take a walk on it first before I have a sex on it," she admitted.

"Pity."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Takes place after 8 - First Kiss.

**6 - Cloud Nine**

Words: 261

She let out a wistful sigh and let her gaze settled unseeingly on the opened book in front of her. Her actions did not go unnoticed by her blonde companion. "Ami-chan."

The blue-haired senshi did not reply to her name being called. "Ami-chan," the blonde tried again.

"Ah, Mina-chan. Did you say something?"

"Someone is on cloud nine today," the blonde teased.

"Is this a Venusian phrase or something that you picked up from Kunzite?"

"Oh, don't be silly, Ami-chan. Don't tell me you have never heard of the expression."

"No, why would someone picked the number nine? Why not eight or seven or ten?"

"Here, let me enlightened you. It is really simple," said the Senshi of Love as she got up to retrieve a piece of paper and writing utensil.

"There are only three criteria for you to be on cloud nine. 1. You have to be in denial about the whole situation but Terrans have a strange expression - "in the Nile", which has 9 letters. 2. You must have "kissed him" - again 9 letters. 3. You have to come to the realization that "he loves me" which is also 9 letters."

The Venusian princess seemed to be proud of her little explanation, but the Mercurian princess still had her reservations. "Mina-chan, I don't think ..."

"See I was right, you are on cloud nine. First of all, you sigh which means he loves you. Second, that hickey on your neck is a clear indication that he kissed you and now you are in total denial about the whole thing."


	12. 9 Stolen Kiss

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note: **Another sequel to 24 - Shared Milkshake.

* * *

**9 - Stolen Kiss**

Words: 100

"You are quite an actress."

"Thank you, you are not so bad yourself."

"Did you have to do that though? That was one of my favourite uniforms."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, you know very well what."

"No, I don't. Maybe, you should remind me"

Smiling coyly, he leaned in to ravish her mouth while running his hands down the smoothness of her back. Wrapping her arms round him, she treaded her fingers through his hair to massage his scalp, now rid of milkshake.

"Cherries," she mumbled before he cut her off by stealing another kiss.


	13. 7 Trapped Together

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note:** Eludes to 9 - Stolen Kiss, 23 - Flirt and 15 - Dancing. Remember Endy and his 'payback' / apology?

* * *

**7 - Trapped Together**

Words: 231

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Yes. He'll thank me later."

"And you said Serenity is in on this."

"Yes, she wants to get them together."

"I don't know who's worse."

"Who?"

"Serenity or Minako."

Endy laughs. "Well, one is the Ai no Senshi and the other is her cousin. They are practically twins."

"Yes, and we are courting them."

"What a predicament to trap ourselves in!"

The two friends shared another laugh. "Are you sure we are going to right way?"

"Yes, Ami-chan gave me a map for the palace secret passages."

"Isn't that convoluted? Why would secret passages be mapped out?"

"This is Ami-chan we are talking about. She can do wonders on that computers of hers."

"Endy, let me see that map."

The Terran prince handed the sheet over to his top General who studied the said map. The two were looking for shorter route to go into the West Wing where all Terrans held their rooms, from the East Wing where all the senshi stayed in, without stepping out onto the halls. Endy was still talking about his encounter with Ami, but Kunzite tuned out a majority of the conversation. Suddenly he blurted out, "Endy!"

"What?"

"I think you were holding the map outside down."

"What? Let me see that."

The Prince stared disbelievingly at the parchment, "So where the heck are we?" he bellowed.


	14. 20Massage 22Reunion

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to 9 - Stolen Kiss and part of 5 - Private Picnic. Mako said that Rei was meditating ...

* * *

**20 - Massage**

Words: 223

"Do you come here very often?"

"Yes. Now quit talking. You wanted to do this, remember?"

"You weren't exactly unwilling."

"Well, I'm waiting."

He knew better than to continue arguing, so he gestured for her to get comfortable. The silence was interrupted when she purred, "Aw, yes. Lower. Yes, right there."

At first, he ignored her until her voice crescendo. "Do you do this every time you come here?"

"No, of course not. I don't offer my body to just anybody," she exclaimed indignantly.

"I never said otherwise," he threw his hands up in mock defence.

She glared at him before lying back down on the mat with her back to him. Once she settled, he continued his ministrations.

When he reached a particularly tight spot, she moaned with pleasure. "Oh, yes. Right there. Don't ever stop. This feels so good."

He stopped the motion of his hands abruptly, "Are you sure these walls are thick enough?"

"Why are you asking these question? Yes, people know not to interrupt when I'm in here meditating."

"But, you don't make noise when you're meditating."

"As I recall, this was your idea."

"Only because you don't remember the way through the secret passage from my room to yours and this was the closest place with a mat large enough for me to give you a massage."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sequel to 7 - Trapped Together. Did Endy and Kunzite manage to find their way out?

**22 - Reunion**

Words: 284

"How long have we been in here?"

"I don't know."

"I can't believe we are stuck in here."

"Believe it. We are here now."

"Do you know where we are right now?"

"Somewhere in the maze of secret passages."

"You know, sarcasm does not become you."

"Who said I was being sarcastic?"

Kunzite suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at his prince. They had been wandering aimlessly through the palace walls. Who knew that such an extensive network existed in the first place?

"I think this is the right door," the raven-haired man said.

Again, Kunzite stopped himself from muttering, "You said that last time."

Endyminion had been leading them to endless stairwells and narrow passages, but none of them led to actual rooms. He certainly hoped that it indeed led to somewhere.

Pushing opened the doors, the two men were startled by the sight before their eyes. Nephrite and Makoto had shared a very productive session with empty lunch plates all around and now they were making their way through dessert which had nothing to do with food.

The couple sprang apart when Endy and Kunzite emerged literally from the walls. Nephrite was not happy to say the least and Makoto was ready to electrify the two intruders. "Endyminion, Kunzite, got lost?" grunted the other General.

"Something liked that," answered the Terran Prince vaguely.

"Welcome back to the palace observatory."

"Ah thank you, Nephrite. Come Endy, lets go back into the palace." Kunzite quickly dragged the prince from any potential dangers. Any minute longer, they might had been safer lost in the labyrinth of Lunarian secret passages.

"That wasn't the reunion that I was looking for."

"No, definitely not," conceded the prince.


	15. 21 HomemadeGift 19 Daydreaming 14 Roses

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note:** Continues from 22 - Reunion. What did Serenity say when she found out about Endy?

**21 - Homemade Gift**

Words: 303

She laughed until there were tears running down from the corner of her eyes. "Oh Endy, how could you have read the map upside down?"

The Prince of Earth looked on indignantly. No matter how much the Princess of the Moon, he did not appreciate having his ego slashed to such a degree. "Serenity," he warned.

She continued to laugh, unaware of his plan until it was too late. He knew her greatest weakness as he captured her around the waist to tickle her mercilessly. She tried to wiggle out his arms, but he was too strong for her and he wasn't ready to let go.

"Endy ... I can't breath ... stop," she half-laughed and half choke out in mid-breaths.

It was a good five minutes before he deemed that he was thoroughly avenged. She blew a raspberry at him when she was finally free. "You are mean, Endy."

"You know better than to tease the Prince of Earth for getting lost in the secret passages."

Her demeanor changed then, so sudden that he took a step forward to catch her hand. However, she stepped out of his reach and made her way over to her vanity. He followed her in confusion, as she rummaged drawers.

"I had wanted this to be special," she quietly explained as she turned around to face him.

"I don't understand," he confessed.

In an instant, her crescent insignia glowed, tapping into the powers of the moon. The palm of her hands radiated in a golden hue. When the light dissipated, Endyminion gazed down. A haunting melody, dark and whisper-like enveloped them, as she placed the object, a star-shaped locket into his procession.

"This is my gift to you, my Prince. May you never be lost. For with this, you will always find your way back to my heart."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Companion to 6- Cloud Nine. Minako and Kunzite.

**19 - Daydreaming**

Words: 377

Ami-chan did not believe what she said about being on "cloud nine," but to the Ai no Senshi, it made perfect sense. She twisted her blond tresses in thought. She ran through a mental checklist of all the things that she had to do for tonight's ball. She already met with Queen Serenity that afternoon to go over the final details for the palace security. Later, she had to get the girls ready and dressed in their formal evening wear.

Her heart skipped in anticipation. She could not wait to see what General Kunzite was wearing tonight. She had taken special care in choosing a gown, which accentuated her figure but not too revealing to be scandalous. From a leadership point of view, they were compatible and well advised in the games of warfare and military training. They were serious about their training and ever loyal to their sovereigns. Being a leader meant that they often had to make choices of life and death, leaving a series of scars that few would empathize.

They understood that this path better than others, and drew closer through this mutual comprehension. At times, it was better to deal with the complexities of this galaxy by making fun of it. They knew this game and played it well. Some may say it is a farce, but to them, it was the perfect coping mechanism.

Then again, General Kunzite was quite appealing on the eyes. His eyes alone commanded respect and he wore his uniform liked it was tailored specifically for his physique. She smiled at the mental image of his form. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She was acutely feeling his absence. 'He and Endyminion had been missing all day,' she thought.

Then she felt him. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel his smile. "What are you thinking of, my hoshi?"

"I'm daydreaming about many things, General."

He kissed each of her closed eyelids. "Really? Why do you call it daydreaming when clearly it is the evening?"

She opened her eyes, "Then, would you call it, evening-dreaming? It is hardly pleasing on the ears."

"No, I would rather not dream, but to live in the reality of this moment with you."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Another cute one featuring the two favourite felines.

**14 - Bed of Roses**

Words: 59

"I could get used to this."

"Oh yes."

"You have me to thank."

"Don't be so egotistic, Artemis."

"Luna, you don't have to ruin my fun."

"Oh shut up, Artemis."

Two hours later, Queen Serenity found two of her most trusted advisors dozing amongst the confetti, a bed of rose petals that were to be used for tonight's ball.


	16. 11 Candlelight 3MoonlightWalks

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note:** Sequel to 20 - Massage

**11 - Candlelight**

Word: 100

She woke up alone and felt strangely disoriented by the lack of the warmth. She felt a chill and shuddered. Her inner senshi came to full alert. There was an incessant ache at the back of her consciousness, probably connected with the omniscience in the air. She needed to consult the Sacred Fires.

She stopped short at the entrance of the meditation room. A single candle was lit in front of the great fire with a note next to it.

"Forgive me," it said. She wanted to be angry.

But then, the palace alarms sounded and the candlelight blew out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Post 6 - Cloud Nine

**3 - Moonlight Walks**

Moonshine: moonlight, nonsense, empty talk

Words: 100

Her life began from the moment his face was revealed to her from amongst the shadows. By the stars, she was render speechless. Together, they spoke of affection and created tender moments. Their first kiss was magical and left her core tingling.

The familiar rush of power surged through her as she transformed into the Senshi of Ice. Yet, she did not need any computer analysis or databases to know. One glance into his emerald eyes confirmed it. This - their first and last walk together was all moonshine, for tonight, she will fall with the grace of the Moon Kingdom.


	17. 13 Poetry 25PoptheQuestion

Standard disclaimers applied. See the first chapter for further details.

**Author's Note:** This is the final chapter and I just completely forgot to post it. Anyways, here are the last two drabbles to wrap up the series. This takes places after the events in 18 - Walking on the Beach and19 - Daydreaming

**13 - Poetry**

Words: 100

They were two of four generals, men of action, not words. Poetry was not their forte. They left such frivolous acts to other fools to impress their ladies.

So, the two Senshi were astounded to find themselves to be objects of a prose. The words sounded foreign to them, but the meaning left little doubts. The verse did not sing of their beauty, but rather of their deaths ...

_Metal clashes with Fury as  
Jewel meets Hearts  
Tempest shall dissipate and  
Bonds will be severed  
Distant memories shall fade and  
Tomorrow will bring no hope for  
Tonight, loves will be scattered._

**Author's Note:** Final one to wrap it all up.

**25 - Popping the Question**

Words: 100

"Did you foresee this?"

"You yourself know the answer to that, your majesty."

"Nonetheless, I would like your answer."

"The timelines are ever-changing."

"That does not answer my question."

"Perhaps, you are not asking the right ones."

"Must destiny be so cruel?"

"Her heart is with the people and her aura is pure. She will emerge stronger."

"Again, you have deprived me of an answer."

"Your majesty, ask yourself what answers you seek to direct an appropriate question."

"Will she be happy?"

Sailor Pluto smiled at Serenity, the reigning Lunarian, and said, "Yes."

"Then, I know what I must do."


End file.
